dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Wisely Kamelot/History
Previous Incarnations Original Wisely Like all Noah, Wisely fought alongside the earl against the users of Innocence 7000 years ago. When the earl was defeated, the Noah sheltered in the Noah's ark during the great flood. They mated and Wisely procreated. At their death, Wisely's memory continued to live on in new human hosts, every host remembering their past lives unlike the other Noah. Previous Wisely Wisely's previous Noah incarnation seemingly played a part in the manhunt of the fourteenth by the Noah family thirty-five years ago. Chapter 211: Wisely tells Allen of the horror Nea felt when he was stalked so he likely witnessed it. They eventually were killed by Nea D. Campbell, and the damage Nea caused to Wisely's Noah memory was so violent it took Wisely's Noah the full thirty-five years to recover and reincarnate. The memory of what happened seems to have caused Wisely (the memory) to feel a particularly vehement grudge against Nea.Chapter 219 History Wisely's current human incarnation is that of a young hobo who lived in London, England.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 99 He presumably adopted Gamako at some point of his life. Synopsis Artificial Exorcists Arc A young hobo stumbles through London, clutching his head when he starts experiencing an agonising headache.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chatper 187, Page 99 Two policemen rush to his aid, but are horrified when they realise he has three extra eyes. The Noah inside the young hobo—Wisely—soon awakens and is quick to use his powers to eliminate the policemen by making their brains implode.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 104 It is not long before the Millennium Earl arrives and welcomes Wisely back, among other members of the Noah Family. When Wisely rhymes off the rest of the family’s Noah names, he “overhears” Tyki Mikk’s confusion with his mind reading abilities, and he explains the Noah Family’s history to him and Sheril Kamelot.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Pages 110-112 Though when Tyki becomes nervous at the prospect of having his mind read, Wisely unsuccessfully attempts to convince him he was just reading his facial expressions rather than his mind.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 110 As Tyki reflects on what Wisely has just revealed, Wisely notes to himself that Tyki looks just like a certain someone, however Road Kamelot pulls him aside and insists that he keep it a secret.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 113 Wisely’s adoption into the Kamelot family presumably happens during the time between his awakening and the attack in Jordan—while the Kamelots are fishing, the Earl arrives with Wisely, who is dressed in rags and has his pet frog, Gamako, sitting on his head. The Earl introduces him to Sheril, who he believes will make a good father to Wisely.Volume 19, Inner cover Forty-six hours later, Wisely heads to Jordan, where he invades the Jordan Camp that Yu Kanda and Tewaku are guarding. After confirming Kanda’s identity, Wisely tells him that they want to use his brain for their “party” and with that, he attacks Kanda with his Demon Eye,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Pages 144-145 knocking him unconscious. Before leaving, he slaughters everyone at the camp, but deliberately spares Tewaku’s life. However, he implants images into her mind of Allen killing Madarao and Tokusa, and of her killing Allen. Wisely then takes Kanda to the North American Branch, where the Millennium Earl has taken the entire building hostage. As he sits beside an unconscious Kanda, he hears Zuu Mei Chang’s thoughts. Wisely is quick to confirm the old man’s fears—that the Black Order will be destroyed by its own creation and “by that which it hates the most”.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Pages 179-180 He then notes that the mind of Alma Karma, who is unconscious in a suspension tank in the floor of the room they are in, is closed off to him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, Page 181 When Kanda finally awakens, Wisely looks on in exasperation as the Earl exuberantly calls out for Alma to wake up.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 188, page 184 At that moment, Allen Walker arrives with Tyki via an Ark Gate, and as a confrontation ensues, the Fourteenth stirs within Allen and proclaims that he will kill the Earl and become the next Earl, much to everyone's shock.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 22 Allen then regains control and piques Wisely's interest when he tells both the Noah and the Fourteenth to leave him alone. As Wisely turns to Road to mention his interest, Kanda leaps to his feet and takes off with her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 26 Sheril uses his powers to prevent Allen and Kanda from escaping with the captured Tokusa, summoning a monolith of tubing from Alma's containment tank, and Wisely takes a seat on the monolith.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 31 When the Earl taunts Kanda about Alma, Wisely is one of the many shocked when Kanda claims to not know him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 32 The Noah turn to Wisely for an explanation, but Wisely simply urges them to wait. He then uses his powers to submerge Kanda, Allen and Road into Kanda's memories.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 38 Tokusa demands to know what Wisely did to the now unresponsive Allen and Kanda, but Wisely brushes him off, also brushing off the Earl, Sheril and Tyki when the three note that Wisely's messy aim also trapped Road in the memories, as well.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 48 Wisely then taunts Zuu Mei when the old man realises that Wisely has sent Alma into Kanda's memories as well, telling Zuu Mei not to expect pity from him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 49 Eventually, Allen gets angry enough to snap himself out of Wisely's control, punching Kanda in the forehead and breaking the replica of Wisely's Eyes that formed on their foreheads when Wisely used his powers on them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 194, Page 17 This causes Wisely's "chronic ailment", as Sheril calls it, to rear its head. Wisely collapses and screams out in pain as he begins to suffer a debilitating headache.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 194, Page 18 After Alma awakens, Wisely, still in pain, sits back with the other Noah as they observe from a safe distance.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 195, Page 134 A great battle ensues between Kanda, Alma and Allen, which Wisely observes silently from the Earl's side, and when Alma's weak body begins to deteriorate due to the effects of the Dark Matter, Allen helps Kanda, who has had an epiphany and decided to reconcile with Alma, go to Alma's side, using the Earl as a counterbalance when he uses his Crown Clown to throw them both skyward. Wisely grabs the Earl, along with Sheril, to support him,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 199, Page 179 and listens to Allen announce that he will not let the Noah or the Order go after Kanda and Alma after he helps the two escape with an Ark Gate.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 199, Page 189 Seed of Destruction Arc According to Tyki, Wisely is responsible for their failure in getting any information from Bookman.Chapter 225 Searching for A.W. arc He was next seen in the crowd where Allen was later found by Kanda and Johnny after he was on the run from the Order. As Kanda and Johnny prepare to go after him, Wisely and Tyki Mikk, disguised as humans in the crowd, taunt Allen and want him to bait out Apocryphos, which causes Nea Walker to begin to surface in Allen again. Wisely was then seen communicating with Road, through his demon eye, where it is revealed that she has yet to recover from her injuries from the Apocryphos, only able to take on a smaller form of her head. He then tells Road that the Noah memory inside of him hated Nea, nearly being devoured by the Noah's memory, from its hate toward Nea. Road then told Wisely that if The Millennium Earl was ever destroyed they to would be killed by the heart. Wisely thinks that Nea might become a cause of dissension in the united Noah Family. Wisely's conversation with Road was then interrupted, by Tyki, who was trying to find The Earl. Much to both of their shock and dismay, The Earl had disappeared during Wisely's conversation with Road. While Wisely and Tyki argued they are told by Feedler that Apocryphos had been captured by Jasdevi, Sheril and Mercym. Some time after, Wisely and Tyki succeeded in finding The Earl. The latter, in his shocked state after the conversation with Nea, is comfort ed by Wisely, who offers the Earl to have a rest. Three of them prepare to head inside the Arc with its gate open.Chapter 223 As Wisely comforts the earl saying him they're going home, seeing the state Lord Millennium has been turn into he concludes that he must keep the Fourteenth from meeting the Earl ever againBefore they disappear in the ark, Nea runs in their direction and calls them from a room, repeating his threats to Mana. Wisely casts a sideways glance to the Fourteenth while Tyki puts himself between the two Noah and the Fourteenth.Volume 26, Chapter 224 Wisely recalls to Tyki that Jasdebi twins have captured Apocryphos and are waiting for them so he must hurry up. Tyki nods and replies Wisely to hurry up himself and take the Millennium Earl back. He adds that Wisely will have to tell him about "Mana" when they're home and reveals that reveals that they couldn't get any answers from Bookman because of Wisely. A flashback shows Lavi tortured and Bookman refusing to talk. While his demon eye glows, Wisely replies that even if he didn't hear it from him, Tyki would eventually realize the truth. He comments that this is like "being swallowed and pulled in 35 years ago" before finally disappearing through the Noah's Ark with the earl.Chapter 225 References Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:History